


Folie à Deux

by tabula_rasa



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabula_rasa/pseuds/tabula_rasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their own, they were safe-- harmless even. Together, they ignited a spark and set a blaze that tore apart everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted and completed on Mibba. I'll probably post a chapter a day. Each chapter is a title of a song on Folie à Deux. It will go in order and there will be lyrics from the song that the chapter is titled from throughout the chapter to break it up. Enjoy!

_It’s not what it seems in the land of dreams._

Anyone who knew Pete Wentz would easily say he was a great catch, so when he was hooked onto Mia’s line everyone thought she was a lucky girl. Everyone could see how happy they were together, see how well Pete treated her.

What they didn’t see, however, is that these two people were intoxicated by the mere thought of the other. When they were behind closed doors, this intoxication either became something wonderful, or something vile and destructive. Their nights would end with either Pete pushing Mia into bed, falling onto the soft mattress with satisfying sighs… or it would end with one of them pushing the other into a wall, bruises forming as they grunted in anger. It was a never ending cycle, one they had no idea how to get out of; not that either one of them wanted to get out of it. They were, of course, intoxicated by each other and never seemed able to get enough.

_It’s always up and down._

Neither of them had expected something like this to actually ever happen. No one expected that Mia would leave Pete, leave him no matter how hard he pleaded or how many times he apologized, no matter how many times he reminded her of all the good times that they had shared. But all Mia could focus on were the down sides to their relationships, the fading bruises on her shoulders, the fresh bruises on Pete’s ribs, the constant wondering of when things would just be good again—wondering when they could touch each other in a tender way instead of so brutally forceful.

So Mia left. She wasn’t sure if it would be forever or if she’d be back in Pete’s arms the next week. All she knew is that she had to get away, had to end things.

_When you wake up the world will come around._

She took a suitcase of her clothes and personal items to her sister’s apartment. She hadn’t taken all of her things because even though she didn’t know what was going to happen, she at least had some reason to go back to Pete, back to the apartment they shared to see if anything would change. 

Zoe tried to comfort her, and Mia tried to cry because that’s the normal thing to do when you break up with someone you love, right? But it just didn’t feel like things were over, she didn’t get any overwhelming sense of sadness that made her want to fall in a depressed heap on her sisters couch. 

So she just sat there listening to her sister going on and on about how everything was going to be okay and that she was better off without him anyway. She was thankful when her sister finally went into her bedroom, leaving Mia alone. She really just needed some space to think.

_Don’t worry your head, just go to sleep._


	2. Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes

_I’m coming apart at the seams._

Mia couldn’t think of what life had been like before Pete, because now after just a few days without him, she was starting to fall apart. The fact that she had left him had finally sunk in and the sadness had swooped down on her so suddenly that she was sure she was going to implode with the impact. 

She had never felt so strongly for someone before, never felt like she couldn’t live without someone who wasn’t family. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could stay away from Pete. She knew Pete couldn’t stay away from her. He had called several times and Mia had shut off her cell phone so as not to be tempted to just answer.

Mia had also taken to crying at the mere mention of Pete because of this newfound sadness. She really just wanted to give up and go back to him because being with him was better than being without him.

_You’ll never remember, your head is far too blurry._

It didn’t take long for Mia to finally cave. She found herself scrambling with her key to their apartment, trying desperately to get the door open in record time. She didn’t even have to time to laugh over the fact that Pete was scrambling on the other side trying to open the door as well because as soon as the door was open she had wrapped herself around Pete, legs gripped tightly around his hips as his hands held her ass to support her.

She didn’t notice when he kicked the door shut, focused completely on pressing her lips fervently to his, tongues fighting sloppily for dominance. They fell in a disorderly heap on Pete’s bed and clothes were being haphazardly removed and thrown to the floor.

As Pete pushed into her, Mia couldn’t even remember why she had left in the first place.

_What a match: I’m half doomed and you’re semi-sweet._

They were folded together in only a way that they could make work. Sweaty skin stuck together as they both attempted to catch their breath. Pete placed a soft kiss on Mia’s forehead and she smiled.

“I’m glad I came back,” she said, chuckling softly. “I would have missed out on some amazing sex.”

“I see how it is. And here I thought you loved me.”

Her eyes met his and she was glad to see he was smiling. She leaned forward kissing him.

“I do love you,” Mia said, pushing her head into the crook of his neck and breathing in the scent that could only be described as Pete. This is where she belonged.

_Detox just to retox._


	3. I Don't Care

_Erase myself and let go._

Pete was late from work again. Mia wished that they could go without this happening, especially when he didn’t call. This is where their problems usually started. One of them would be late from work, one of them would be suspicious, one of them would be angry, and then they would both be angry. It was a never ending circle and neither of them seemed to have the ability to break free of it; they were both jealous people and nothing seemed to change that fact.

She sat on the couch trying to control her breathing, trying to watch the rerun of some sitcom. But she wasn’t paying attention. She couldn’t focus. The longer she went without hearing from Pete the more she worried. She worried most that he had found some girl who was prettier, had bigger boobs, didn’t fight with him… She hated thinking like this, but these thoughts were ones she had tried and failed to avoid.

Pete did the same thing. She could easily recall nights when she had worked late and just forgot to call, and Pete would be here, waiting for her, his eyes nervous when she arrived, followed by suspicion, which quickly transitioned into anger. 

_Sweat it out, shut your mouth._

She thought she’d be fine, that she could get over this and they could both just be content for the evening, but the smell of alcohol on his breath pushed her over the edge.

“You’re a fucking bastard, you know that?” she snarled at him, eyes blazing.

Pete leaned his back against the closed door of their apartment, shutting his eyes.

“Here we go again,” he muttered. “Can’t I just have one fucking night to myself?”

“What do you need a night to yourself for?” Mia asked. “So you can find some lucky girl to suck your dick for five minutes? Is that what you want?”

“I’m going to bed,” Pete said, pushing himself away from the door and trying to get to their bedroom.

“Hey, I’m talking to you.” She pushed his shoulder as he walked past and he turned swiftly, grabbing her wrist tightly. She tugged hard, but he wouldn’t give. “Let go of me.”

“No. If you want to talk, we’re going to talk,” he snapped.

It was as Pete was shoving her into the nearest wall that she realized they were easily falling back into that same routine that had caused her to leave. She didn’t want to leave again.

“Pete,” she said quietly. His hand was still gripping her wrist tightly and she looked into his eyes to see they were dark with anger. They softened slightly and his hand loosened around her wrist. “We need to stop doing this. This is why I tried leaving you.”

He leaned into her, wresting his forehead on the wall directly beside her head.

“You know I love you right?” he whispered. “You know I wouldn’t cheat on you?”

“Yes. Just call me or let me know when you’re going to be home late,” I said, pulling my wrist from his hand so I could wrap my arms around him. “I just worry.”

_The best of us can find happiness in misery._


	4. She's My Winona

_And when the two collide, it’s no coincidence._

He hadn’t called this time. He hadn’t communicated to her in any way that he was going to be coming home late. But she waited, telling herself to just trust him. So when he came home and sat beside her on their couch, grinning at her all she could manage was a tight lipped smile.

“You’re mad at me,” he stated, smile fading. “I’m sorry I didn’t call, but you should at least trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Mia said. Pete sighed.

“No you don’t,” he said. “Damn it, Mia. Why can’t you just believe me when I say I want you and only you? What do I have to do?”

“You don’t have to tell me,” she said quietly, looking down at her lap before shifting her position on the couch. 

She pulled her legs onto the couch and moved so she was straddling Pete on the sofa.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, their eyes meeting, and she smiled a real smile this time. He grinned, showing off the teeth she loved so much (if it was even possible to love teeth).

Pete’s hands rested comfortably on her waist, his thumbs under the thin t-shirt she was wearing rubbing circles on her skin. She leaned forward kissing Pete softly, but soft was just something they didn’t really do. It didn’t take long for their kisses to become heated and for Mia’s hands to move under his shirt, enjoying the feel of his skin under her palms.

She could feel Pete’s growing erection as he pulled her shirt over her head. She pressed herself down, grinding their clothed lower halves together, eliciting a groan from Pete’s mouth. His lips were hot against her throat and the feel of those perfect teeth scraping against her sensitive skin was almost enough to put her over the edge. 

She loved when they were like this.

_Hell or glory, I don’t want anything in between._


	5. America's Suitehearts

_You could have knocked me out with a feather._

It was Pete’s turn to sit on the couch waiting, tightlipped and worrying. It was Mia who hadn’t called this time. He knew she had gone over to Zoe’s earlier, but he had expected her to be home for dinner at least. 

Pete loved Mia more than he could possibly even express and the thought that someone else might steal her away from him made his blood boil. He had enough insecurities of his own, but Mia was at the top of the list.

She was gorgeous, with bright eyes and dark hair. She could have any guy she wanted, and she had ended up with him. He felt like damaged goods and Pete couldn’t help but wonder what Mia saw in him.

_I know you’ve heard this all before, but we’re just Hell’s neighbors._

She finally came home, apologizing, saying that her and Zoe talked for so long, drank a little too much wine, that they lost track of the time.

“I don’t want to fall back into this habit,” she was saying, but Pete wasn’t listening. He was pacing around the living room, trying to just breathe. “Pete, please just look at me.”

He ran a hand through his hair, and glanced at her, her expression worried and nervous…why was she nervous?

Pete had stopped pacing and Mia moved towards him, wrapping her arms around him when she was close enough. He sighed finally, his arms moving to wrap around her as well.

“I love you,” Mia mumbled.

_Why won’t the world revolve around me?_

Pete knew he should be home, should be with Mia… but he was in one of his moods again. He didn’t like feeling like this, or thinking like this. All his thoughts were dark, brooding, went against the truth.

He didn’t deserve Mia. She could do so much better than him. Though the thought of losing her tore him apart on the inside. He hated thinking like that, but, well, sometimes he just couldn’t help it.

He really had never cheated before… at least, he had never cheated on Mia; there had been a few slip ups with past girlfriends. When he got in these moods, typically he would force himself to go home, but on this one occasion, he went to a club instead, ordered a couple strong cocktails. He didn’t call her; further proof that she could do better.

And finally, even more proof that he didn’t deserve her: he cheated on her. He cheated on her with a blonde with huge tits who was willing to fuck him in the disgusting bathroom. He felt ugly and the ugliness was illuminated by the cheap fluorescent lights in that bathroom and magnified by the thumping bass line of the club music. 

_But I must confess, I’m in love with my own sins._


	6. Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet

_When he walks into the room the walls lean in to listen._

Mia was beyond pissed. In all the time she had been with Pete, she had never been this angry with him. He hadn’t called and it was almost midnight. She had called all of their friends and his friends, but no one had seen him.

Of course, she had been worried, but then she figured the only explanation was that he was cheating. Why else would he be this late and not be with any of his friends?

When he finally did stumble into the apartment, he barely had time to shut the door when Mia shoved him into the nearest wall.

“Where were you?!” she shouted, face right in his. Pete turned his face away from her; he could feel her anger seeping out of her in great waves. But of course, he knew this is what he deserved. “Where were you? Answer me!”

She had him by the shoulders shaking him as she continued to ask him. Why wouldn’t he just answer her?

It didn’t take long for the dam to break, and before she knew it, she was sobbing into his shoulder.

“Please, just tell me where you were,” she said, voice scratchy from yelling and crying. “Please.”

Her hands clutched at his t-shirt and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He didn’t smell like Pete. And that’s how she knew.

_I don’t just want to be a footnote in someone else’s happiness._

She pushed away from him quickly and slapped him sharply across his face. The apartment was dead silent as she watched him, waiting for him to react, waiting for him to deny it, or push her or just something. She didn’t expect to see him slide down the wall, sitting in defeat on the floor as he hid his face in his hands, shoulders shaking as he cried silently.

Mia was in complete shock. She could almost feel her heart breaking as she watched this man that she loved… that she thought she knew, proving to her that he had in fact cheated on her. She felt nauseas, she couldn’t think. All she could do was stare at him in disbelief.

“Why?” she finally cried, backing away from him as he continued to sit there, half the man she thought he was. “How could you do this to me?”

_Oh darling, I know what you’re going through._


	7. The (Shipped) Gold Standard

_Sometimes I wanna quit this all and become an accountant now._

She felt tired. Worn out, exhausted, drained.

Zoe had a guest room in her apartment, and Mia was thankful for that. She wished she could repay Zoe in some way for being such a great sister, but Mia just didn’t have the energy. All she wanted to do was sleep.

When she did manage to get out of bed on occasion, she wanted to climb right back into the bed and hide under the covers. She felt heavy; so, so heavy. It took so much of Mia’s effort to move her limbs, to make her way to the bathroom or the kitchen for food that she didn’t want to eat.

_I wanna scream “I love you” from the top of my lungs._

It didn’t take long before she didn’t even want to sleep anymore. She had started to dream about him, dream about Pete. 

Sometimes they were wonderful, Pete grinning at her and kissing her softly, stroking her hair. Sometimes they were bad, Pete with faceless women in dark hotel rooms.

Either way, the dreams tore at her heart. She would wake up to her sister, arms around her trying to calm her down, trying to stop the tears, trying to stop the pain. 

Oh, the pain. It was unbearable at times and she didn’t know how much longer she could take it.

_But I’m afraid that someone else might hear me._

The pain of everything was slowly getting to her. She still loved Pete, still wanted him. But she didn’t think she could handle being around him after what had happened.

So she continued to suffer. She couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat. Was Pete suffering this much?

And all at once the pain became unbearable. She found some painkillers in the bathroom, easily swallowing a few. When they didn’t help, she took more and more, until Zoe found her slouched on the floor leaning against the bathtub, on the edge of unconsciousness.

_As soon as we hit the hospital I know we’re gonna leave this town._


	8. (Coffee's for Closers)

_I want everything to change and stay the same._

Everything hurt. Only this time it wasn’t emotional pain, it was physical. Head, throat, stomach. She was extremely sore.

As quickly as she had awoken, she drifted off into sleep.

When she woke again, Zoe was there. She was still sore. She remembered taking the pain killers and she looked away from her sister who was crying.

“I’m sorry,” Mia mumbled, finding her throat raw and dry. Zoe just squeezed her hand, staying silent.

_Oh time doesn’t care about anyone or anything._

Before she knew it she was back in her room at Zoe’s. She could hear her sister talking to someone on the phone in the next room, but couldn’t make out what she was saying.

“Pete visited you while you were in the hospital,” Zoe said quietly that night when she came to sit on Mia’s bed. She didn’t say anything. “Do you want to see him? He keeps calling.”

“I don’t know,” Mia finally whispered, staring at the wall next to her bed.

Either way he was suddenly there the next night, standing unsurely in the doorway, watching Mia carefully. Her eyes met his briefly before looking away from him. She didn’t know what to say, and neither did he.

_Only get lonely when you read the charts._

Somehow, Pete had ended up lying next to her in her bed. Neither of them had said anything yet, and they found it better that way.

Mia almost wanted to get away from Pete, almost didn’t want him to be there. Almost. If she was being completely honest with herself at this point in time, she needed him.

She reached a tentative hand forward, running her fingers through Pete’s hair. She studied his face as he watched her, and she couldn’t help but notice the dark circles under his eyes and that his face didn’t look as full.

“Are you okay?” she finally whispered. Pete frowned.

“I hurt you, and you’ve just tried to end your life, and you’re asking me if I’m okay?” he questioned.

“You don’t look well,” Mia said even more quietly.

“Don’t worry about me,” he mumbled. “I want to apologize, but I know it’s not enough.”

“Can we talk about it some other time? I’m tired.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Pete asked.

“No,” Mia answered after a moment.

She wasn’t sure yet if she could forgive Pete for what he did, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that she loved him. And because he was there, and she just needed someone, she allowed him to wrap his arms around her as she buried her face in her favorite spot, relieved to find that he smelled like his usual self.

_I love the mayhem more than the love._


End file.
